


Klancetober

by lancesfate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All connected though, Drabbles, Klancetober, Klancetober 2018, M/M, One-Shots, Photos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancesfate/pseuds/lancesfate
Summary: A set of one-shots, all connected, based off of ikimaru.jpg klancetober prompts.





	1. Day 1: Walk in the Park

The photo stares back at Keith, taunting him of the first time he met Lance. A reminder of the day his life changed forever, and it was definitely in a good way.

 

——————

 

Keith had just gotten off of work, his hair still pulled back in a ponytail and his apron being a beacon for everyone to know that he works at the local coffee shop. He’s not saying it’s a bad job, he has friends there and his brother is a manager, but everyone he meets tries to get free coffee off of him. Of course, Keith declines them getting free coffee which in turn makes them angry and stop trying to be his friend.

 

Keith is fine with it, he’s used to having no friends, but he can’t say he’s completely alone when his co-workers constantly show up at his place to hang out. He just started working there a couple weeks ago, but they’ve known Shiro, Keith’s brother, for a while and thought ‘why not show up to their house in the middle of the night just for fun?’ He was glad though, it forced him to be social and start to call them friends.

 

A harsh breeze stings Keith’s cheeks as he brings his jacket tighter around him, wincing at the cold. If he would have known it was going to be so cold after work, he would have brought a bigger coat. Keith could feel the tip of his nose and ears turning red from the cold, but he wasn’t too focused on that.

 

Instead, Keith was focused on the person in front of him who was wearing nothing but a tank top and running shorts. The man was tan, tall, and getting closer and closer to Keith. For some reason, it didn’t register in Keith’s head that he should move before it was too late and the two fall to the ground.

 

“Dude, why did you just stand there!?” The guy on top of Keith ask, pushing up on his arms so he hovers over Keith. Keith doesn’t answer and just stares into the strangers eyes which were as blue as the ocean. No, the sky on a cloudless day. No, as a diamond. They were as blue as a diamond and Keith could now see that they had a worry look in them. “Hey, man, are you okay? Did you hit your head on the concrete?”

 

“I, Uh,” words seems to have left Keith as the stranger gets off of Keith and crouches beside him. The man looked him over, checking for bumps on the back of his head, and for any cuts or bruises on Keith’s body. Keith watched him, his eyes going from the man’s hair, to his tank top, and back to his eyes. God, they were just so blue.

 

“Buddy, are you listening to me?” Keith blinks a couple time, trying to unfocus from the man in front of him, although he knows the man caught him staring.

 

“I think so,” Keith finally answers, rubbing the back of his head as he now felt the throbbing and he feels a bump starting to form. “I guess I hit my head on the concrete.”

 

“Yeah, I felt the bump,” the man grabs Keith’s face, looking into his eyes. Keith wasn’t complaining, he could look into the strangers eyes all the time and never get tired of them. “You could have a concussion, but you’re not bleeding so I’m hoping you don’t have any internal damage to your brain or skull. But, I have one question.”

 

“Mhm,” Keith hums, the throbbing in his head getting louder as the seconds go by. 

 

“Why didn’t you move? We made eye contact and everything!” The man sits down beside Keith, probably thinking it would be better if they take any movement slow as to not worsen Keith’s Head. 

 

“I have no idea,” Keith admits because he didn’t know the answer either. “I’m so sorry, I’m not sure what happened.”

 

“It’s okay,” the man shrugs, waving the issue away as if he wasn’t dying to know the answer just five minutes ago. “I’m sorry for giving you a possible concussion, do you think you can stand up?”

 

“I can try,” the stranger stands up, offering a hand to Keith which he gladly takes. As soon as Keith stands up to his full height, he stumbles a little bit, grabbing the man’s arm to keep him from falling. “I’m fine.”

 

“No you’re not, you can hardly walk,” the man grabs Keith’s arm and wraps it around his neck. They begin to walk in the direction Keith was walking away from and maybe it was the bump in his head or the closeness of the stranger, but Keith couldn’t remember where he was coming from. 

 

“Where are we going?” Keith ask as they step out of the park gate, the stranger looking both ways before half carrying-half dragging Keith across the road. 

 

“I’m taking you to where I’m assuming you work,” Keith then remembers his apron draped across his body and that he had just gotten off of work. “I’m hoping someone there knows where you live so they can take you home and watch over you.”

 

“Yeah, my brother should still be there,” Keith tells him, trying to help the stranger by trying to walk, although still keeping his weight on him. They walk in silence until the coffee shop comes into view, the name  _ Altea  _ printed across the overhanging. The stranger opens the door, the bell overhead ringing and catching Shiro’s and everyone else’s attention. 

 

“Oh my god, Keith what happened?!” Shiro’s concern voice rang over the laughter and camera shutter coming from his co-workers

 

“This is for blackmail!” He hears Pidge laugh out, but he ignores her and turns back to Shiro. 

 

“I kinda ran over him because he didn’t move when he saw me coming and I might have given him a concussion,” the man beside him admits, sounding scared as Shiro walks up to them, taking Keith’s arm from him. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Keith should’ve moved,” of course Shiro would let Keith take the blame, but Keith was too tired to stick up for himself. “Thank you for bringing him back….”

 

“Lance, my name’s Lance.”

 

———————

 

Keith smiles as the memory flashes through his mind, gluing the picture to the first page of the photo book. 


	2. Day 2: Autumn Leaves

Keith picks up the next photo, staring down at the photo of a drawing he did just a couple days after he first met Lance. 

 

——————

 

Keith sat down at his favorite bench, the one that sits in the middle of the park, up on a small hill where he could see just a little bit more of the sky than any other bench. It was his favorite for many reasons, one already stated, but also because no one hardly ever comes to the hill. Runners tend to run around it instead climbing up the hill and moms keep their children away so they don’t have to strain their necks to watch their kids. 

 

It was secluded and quiet, just what Keith liked whenever he was in the mood to draw. With his notebook in his lap and a pencil in his hand, Keith scans what he can see to decide what to draw. The leaves around him were still orange and brown, with a dash of yellow and red thrown in there. The sun was setting just above the trees casting a orange/yellow hue over everything. 

 

So, Keith began to draw what he saw. He sketches the trees, leaving the detail of the bark for later, and groans to himself. The leaves will take some time, but he decides to just outline where the leaves end so he can start the sunset above. He does so, ignoring his surroundings and only ever looking up to make sure what he’s drawing matches the scene. 

 

His tongue peeks out from between his lips when he leans down to draw in details, his eyes darting all over the page. The light pole beside the bench turns on, and Keith is just about finished with the drawing when he hears pounding of feet. Keith sits up, his eyes widening when he sees the man from the other day, Lance was his name. 

 

He’s once again in a tank top and running shorts, except this time his earphones are in and he’s lip singing a word Keith can’t hear. Lance sees Keith, a smile going across his face as he slows his pace and takes an earphone out. He takes a couple deep breath as he stops in front of Keith, looking down at his notebook. 

 

“You draw?” Lance’s voice was deep with exhaustion and Keith just shakes his head, his mind foggy for some reason he didn’t know. “Can I see?” 

 

“Sure,” Keith finally produces a word and hands Lance his notebook, hoping Lance won’t decide on his own accord to flip through it and just stick to the drawing Keith was working on. He sees Lance’s eyes drift from each corner of the page and then all over, no expression on his face. Keith suddenly feels exposed, nervous, what if Lance thought it was terrible and why does he suddenly care? 

 

“This,” here it comes, here comes the faithful blow that’ll end Keith once and for all. “Is amazing!”

 

“What?” The answer came unexpectedly. He really thought lance would come out and say it was terrible and that he should never draw again. But, just from one run in with Lance, Keith should know Lance was not that kind of person. 

 

“This is amazing!” Lance hands the notebook back to Keith, a bright smile on both of their faces. “The detail is all there and, even without any color, it’s beautiful. Where’d you learn to draw like that?”

 

“M-My mom,” Keith nervously answers, hoping Lance wouldn't ask more about his mom. Lance was still considered a stranger to Keith, now wasn’t the time to open up about his past. 

 

“Well, she did a damn good job teaching you,” Keith smile widens and it seems to affect Lance as he notices a small pink hue begin to develop on his cheeks. “Hey, I want to apologize again for running you over the other day. I really could have ran around you, but my body was like it had a mind of its own.”

 

“I know what you mean,” Keith blurts out before his mind could stop him and now it was his turn for his cheeks to turn red. Unfortunately for him, he was pale and his redness was out for display. Lance laughs and scratches the back of his neck, his eyes drifting off before landing back on Keith. 

 

“I was actually wondering if…,” Lance’s voice drifts off into a whisper as he turn his head away, cutting himself off. Keith leans forward to try and hear what he was saying, but nothing reached him. 

 

“You were wondering what?” Keith pushes Lance to finish his sentence. 

 

“I was wondering if I could make the bump in your head up to you,” Lance rushes out, catching Keith once again off guard by his words. Keith feels his cheeks heat up all over again, but forces himself to speak. 

 

“Yeah, I would like that,” the smile that lands on Lance’s face cause one to appear of Keith’s. Lance takes out his phone, pressing a few buttons, before handing it to Keith. “What’s this for?”

 

“Your number,” Lance says in a ‘duh’ voice and Keith looks down, suddenly even more nervous. He types in his number, checking it over more than once to make sure he didn’t mistype. Once he made sure no numbers were wrong, Keith finally hands Lance his phone back and smiles. “Thank you, I’ll text you tomorrow, if that’s alright?”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Keith says almost too quickly, but decides not to dwell over it before he makes himself even more nervous. Lance waved goodbye as he sticks his earphone back into his ear and continues on his run. Keith watches him leave until Lance heads down the hill before looking back at his drawing, fixing a few details here and there. 

 

Keith takes out his phone, snaps a photo of his drawing, and sends it to Shiro, rubbing it in his brother’s face that he’s still a better drawer. He’ll tell Shiro what happened with Lance later, right now he just wanted to get home and patiently or not so patiently wait for tomorrow. 

 

————

 

Keith looks over beside him at the drawing itself, gluing that down beside the photo of the drawing. He knows it’s weird to put the photo of the drawing beside the actual drawing, but he knows no one would care. This is something special that Keith and Lance always held dear to themselves. And he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to put both in the book. 


	3. Day 3: Exploring Spooky Places

The next photo Keith picks up takes a laugh out him, holding his stomach as the memory of that night flashes in his mind. 

 

————

 

Lance stayed true to his word and texts Keith the next day, although it was eleven o’clock at night when he does so. Keith, at first, thought it to be a booty text from the simple question Lance had sent. 

 

**_You up?_ **

 

Keith has never received a ‘you up’ text, but he was almost certain it was because that person was looking for someone to hook up with. But, nevertheless, Keith replies. 

 

**_Yeah, why?_ **

 

Almost immediately, Lance is sending a text back. 

 

**_Meet me at the cemetery._ **

 

Keith stares at his phone in confusion, why would Lance want to make up for the bump on Keith’s head at the cemetery? 

 

**_Why the cemetery? Are you going to kill me?_ **

 

Keith decides to tease Lance a little bit. 

 

**_Just hurry up, be there in fifteen minutes._ **

 

Keith sighs, debating whether to actually go or to just stay home in the comforts and warmth of his bed. Finally, he rips off his covers and gets dressed, making sure he would be warm. Once dressed, he peeks his head through the door, listening for any sign of Adam or Shiro. When the coast sounds clear, he leaves his room and quietly exits the apartment. 

 

Yes, Keith is an adult leaving with his brother and his brother-in-law, but the rent is cheap. 

 

Keith text Lance saying he’s on his way and heads towards the cemetery, passing the park on his way there. He smiles at the funny memories he made there with Lance, the man already seeming to have a huge impact on his life. It was odd, how having a stranger run over Keith seemed to be one of the best things to happen to him. 

 

After ten minutes, the cemetery was just on the outskirts of town, Keith is staring up at the metal banner that hangs over the gate entrance. He looks around for Lance and frowns when no blue eyes meet his. Keith takes out his phone, texting Lance asking him where he was. He then hears a ding, like a cellphone getting a message behind him and before he could turn, hands grab him by the shoulders. 

 

Keith screams, almost dropping his phone, before quickly turning around and finally meeting a pair of diamond blue eyes. Lance’s laughter is all Keith hears once his scream dies down and he glares at Lance for it.  

 

“Why did you scare me, you asshole!?” Keith yells, shoving Lance away, almost causing him to fall because of how hard he was laughing. 

 

“You should’ve seen the look on your face!” Lance points towards Keith, but moves his finger before Keith gets the chance to bite it off. “That was priceless. I’d pay to see that again.”

 

“Why don’t you just tell me what we’re doing here,” Keith states, trying to hide his embarrassment by changing the subject. He looks into the cemetery and sees nothing special as to why they would be here. 

 

“It’s Halloween time, we’re going to explore this said to be haunted cemetery,” Keith jerks his head towards Lance, his eyes wide with either fear or excitement, he couldn’t tell himself. 

 

“Are you serious?” Keith ask, finally deciding he was excited to explore a haunted setting. He always wanted to do so with Shiro, but Shiro was always too much of a scaredy cat to actually go anywhere. 

 

“Yes I’m serious, why else would we be here?” Lance twist his body a little and reaches into a bag Keith just realized he had. He pulls out two flashlights and hands one to Keith, while also pulling out a bag of goldfish. 

 

“Goldfish? Really?”

 

“What? I get hungry,” Lance admits, opening the bag and shoving a couple in his mouth. “Now, let's go. We have till one am when the cops come to patrol the area to look around.” 

 

“And how do you know this information?” Keith turns on the flashlight as they start to head into the cemetery, running the light over the tombstones as they pass by. Keith had a love/hate relationship with cemeteries, they reminded him of his parents was one reason why he hated them. 

 

“I come here all the time,” Lance replies quietly, seeming almost like his mind was somewhere far away. “My younger sibling is buried here.” 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Keith almost wants to tell Lance about his parents, but the memory is too scary to relive. Maybe another, another time. 

 

“It’s okay, it was years ago,” Keith wasn’t sure if he should ask Lance what happened or not, but he didn’t get the chance. There was a sudden camera flash in Keith’s eyes and he jerks up his hand to block it. 

 

“What the hell?!” Keith yells, blinded for a few seconds after the flash is gone. “Why did you just take my picture?”

 

“To make sure I never forget tonight,” Keith jerks his head towards Lance, but Lance has already moved on while Keith’s face feels like it’s on fire. He shakes his head quickly and runs up to catch up to Lance. They walk in silence for a few minutes before Keith hears something off in the distance. 

 

“Uh, Lance? Did you-“ Keith doesn’t get the chance to finish before Lance is screaming and grabbing a hold of Keith’s arm, dragging him away from whatever scared Lance. 

 

————

 

Keith remembers Lance telling him later that he saw a ghost, but Keith knows it was just a cat. Because as Lance was dragging away, Keith passed the black cat walking out from behind a bush . 


	4. Day 4: Rain

The next photo was just after they left the cemetery, it was around two o’clock and it had just started to pour down on them.

 

————

 

“I think it’s about to rain,” Lance says, reaching out a hand in front of him as a few sprinkles land in his palm. As Keith was about to respond, pouring rain comes out of nowhere and the boys dunking under the nearest awning for cover. Unfortunately for them, it was a couple feet ahead of them and the rain had already begun to soak them from head to toe. Keith saw Lance’s teeth chattering from the cold and he would have offered up his jacket if he wasn’t cold himself. “Christ, that came out of nowhere.”

 

“It wasn’t even supposed to rain for another few weeks,” Keith remembers checking the forecast earlier this morning before he had left for work. Not a cloud was supposed to appear in the sky for a week or two, yet here the boys were now soaked to the bone. 

 

“Well, that clearly isn’t true, now is it?” Lance glares at Keith like it was his fault they were outside at two am. 

 

“I wasn’t the one who wanted to go to a cemetery at twelve o’clock, now was I?” Keith huffs our, scanning the buildings around them and spotting  _ Altea _ just across the road. “Look, there’s my job, we can go inside get some hot chocolate to warm up and call some people to come get us.”

 

“Fine, but you’re paying,” Lance says quickly before sprinting across the road, out of ear shot of Keith asking why he had to pay. When Keith finally runs across the road and into  _ Altea,  _ Lance is already at the counter where Allura, the night manager, is taking his order. “We just need two hot chocolates, Keith is paying though.”

 

“Why do I have to pay? You’re the reason we’re out so late,” Keith replies, startling Lance as he comes up beside him. Keith smiles at Allura and then to Coran who stands behind her. “You can just take it out of my check, I don’t even have my wallet with me.”

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time you don’t have your wallet with you,” Coran laughs, turning around and cleaning off the counter before Keith could respond. 

 

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to call Shiro to come pick me up,” Keith tells them, taking out his phone as he walks away. He looks back at Lance once he dials Shiro’s number and sees Lance taking selfies, going from smiling to sticking his tongue out. Keith laughs under his breath, but covers it up quickly when Shiro answers. 

 

“Keith, why are you calling me at two am?” Shiro ask, his voice dripping with exhaustion. 

 

“Because I need you to come pick me up,” Keith answers, hearing movement in the background. 

 

“And why do I need to do that? Aren’t you just in your room?”

 

“No, I’m at  _ Altea _ .”

 

“Wait, why are you at  _ Altea _ ?”

 

“Getting coffee.”

 

“At two am?”

 

“Fine, I was with Lance and this is the only place open when it started to rain.”

 

“Oh, you were with Lance?” Keith knows that tone, it’s ‘big brother teasing time’ tone. “Adam! Honey! Wake up!” 

 

“Shiro, why are you waking me up at...two am?” Keith hears Adam’s voice and he hits his forehead with the palm of his hand. 

 

“Guess where Keith is?”

 

“Uh? Shouldn’t he be in bed?”

 

“Well, he’s not, he’s at  _ Altea _ .”

 

“What?! At this time of night!? Keith, what the hell?!” He knew it, Keith knew Adam would jump into defensive mode. 

 

“No, listen, he’s with Lance, the guy I told you about.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes, ‘oh’.”

 

“Get some Keith!”

 

“No, guys, Shiro would you stop?!” Keith yells, frustrated before he realizes now everyone is staring at him. 

 

“Okay, alright,” he can hear the laughter in Shiro’s voice and can hear Adam laughing in the background.

 

“Just come pick me up, please,” Keith pleads, running his hand through his hair. 

 

“Yeah, I’m on my way,” Keith hangs up the phone, rolling his eyes at his brother and brother-in-law before turning back to the others. “Shiro is on his way. Did you find someone to drive you home, Lance?”

 

“Yeah, my buddy Hunk is on his way,” Keith thanks Allura for the hot chocolate and Lance and him go to sit down at the table near the window. 

 

“So, I saw you taking selfies earlier?”

 

———

 

Keith stares at the photo in his hand, smiling at Lance’s smiling face. He had water droplets in his hair, in mid fall, or slowly sliding down his face. It was a good photo, Keith had to admit, but Lance refused to let Keith see it when he asked. Neither of them knew that this one photo would be Keith’s favorite out of all the others. And maybe because it was a reminder of when Keith started developing a crush on Lance or when Lance started to develop one on Keith. But all Keith knows is, that night changed his life. 


	5. Day 5: Haunted House

Once Keith glues the next photo in the book, he stares at it and tries to think of that night. It was mostly a blur since before the four of them went to the haunted house, they might have drank a few bottles at Lance’s house right before that. 

 

Nevertheless, it was Keith’s idea to visit the house. 

 

———

 

“I can’t believe I let you convince me to come along on this,” Hunk complains from behind Keith, both of their flashlights waving around, Hunk’s more frantically than Keith’s. “This house is too creepy and makes too many noises to be safe.”

 

“It’s said to be a haunted house, of course it’s going to be creepy and make noises,” Keith laughs, shining his flashlight into the next room. When Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge got to the haunted house, Lance thought it would be a good idea to split them up. Of course, everyone else thought it was a terrible idea so they stuck together. Until something scared Hunk and he grabbed Keith’s arm before running in the opposite direction. 

 

Now, the two were lost in the big mansion with no cell reception and too afraid to yell out for Lance or Pidge. Well, Hunk was too afraid to yell out for their friends and he refuses to let Keith yell. He swears the ghost will hear him and they’ll attack Hunk again. 

 

“I just wish haunted houses were clean and fixed up,” Hunk admits, jerking at every sound the house makes, only earning an eye roll from Keith. 

 

“Look, we’re never going to find the other two if I don’t yell for them,” Keith turns to Hunk and tries to reason with him, but by the look on Hunk’s face, he knows it won’t work. Then, an idea pops into Keith’s head. “Okay, then I guess we just stay lost in this creepy and noisey, said to be haunted house forever. Shame, I had such high hopes for life.”

 

“Okay, fine!” Keith glances at Hunk to see his face even more covered in fear. “Just, try not to be extremely loud.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Keith scoffs and turns away from Hunk. “Lance! Pidge! Can either of you hear me!?”

 

The two wait for a beat before a voice answers back. 

 

“Yeah! Where are you guys!?”

 

“I think we just passed a bathroom!”

 

“What did it look like!?”

 

Keith turns around and looks back into the bathroom. The walls were a dirty green and there was only a toilet inside of it. 

 

“It’s dirty green and the only thing in it is a toilet!”

 

He hears nothing for a few seconds, figuring Lance and Pidge were talking among themselves. 

 

“Okay! We’re coming to you! Don’t move!”

 

“Wouldn’t think of it!” Keith turns back to Hunk who looks relieved for the first time since he stepped into the house. “We’ll be fine, Hunk. Lance and Pidge will be here soon and then we’ll leave, okay?”

 

“Yeah, you’re right, you’re right,” Hunk then starts to mumble to himself and Keith continues to look around them, noticing pictures hanging on the wall. He takes a step closer, trying to figure out who the people in the photos were. Keith reaches up to wipe off dirty from a frame when he feels hand grab his shoulders and shake him. He screams, and then hears laughter that can only come from one person. 

 

“Lance! I’m going to murder you!” It was Lance’s turn to yell as Keith charges for him, but Lance is already running down the hall. 

 

“Guys! We can’t get split up again!” Pidge yells behind Keith, but he just hopes that her and Hunk decide to run after them. Everyone follows Lance until they’re bursting out of the house’s door and into the cool night air. From all the running Keith had been doing, the air hits him in the face and he slows down to catch his breath. 

 

“You two...are going...to be the death of me,” Pidge announces when her and Hunk emerge from the door, both leaning against the post of the front porch. 

 

“He started it!” Keith yells, pointing to Lance who is laying face down on the ground. Keith would think he was dead if it wasn’t for the small ups and downs of his body from his breathing. 

 

“Whatever,” Pidge gives, too tired to argue with Keith. 

 

“Guys, lets take a selfie,” Hunk insist, his chest still heaving to catch his breath. “While we’re together now.”

 

“I hate photos,” Keith tells him, but Lance is already grabbing his arm and pulling him to his side. Lance wraps his arm around Keith’s neck and forces him to stay still. 

 

“You don’t hate photos anymore,” Lance says, already smiling into Hunk’s phone as everyone else gets ready. 

 

“You’re right, I hate you,” Keith glares into the phone and Hunk takes the photo, not bothering to make Keith smile.

 

“Oh, don’t say that mullet.”

 

“Did...did you just call me ‘mullet’?”

 

“No?” And then Keith was once again chasing after Lance as Lance screams and starts to run around the yard. Hunk and Pidge just stood on the porch, rolling their eyes at the two idiots running around. 

 

———

 

After that night, the four of them were closer and hung out all the time. If it wasn’t for Lance, Keith never would have really considered Hunk and Pidge his friend. Lance helped Keith break out of his shell that he had created around himself and he will always be thankful for that. 


	6. Day 6: Lazy Afternoon

The next photo, although simple, was a photo that Keith secretly took without Lance every knowing. 

 

————

 

Keith finally had a day off from working at the coffee shop, although it had only been a week since his last day off. But the week had been filled with grouchy customers, spilled coffee, and Pidge trying to blackmail him every chance she got. Keith, of course, to the blackmail and took many of her shifts so he is incredibly thankful for the day off. 

 

Especially since Lance invited him over for a Halloween movie marathon with just the two of them. Pidge was working, he knew that, but apparently Hunk and Lance both work at a bakery just down the streets from the coffee shop. Lance texted Keith his address and Keith was now on his way over with coffee and cookies, both free. 

 

When Keith arrived to Lance’s apartment, he didn’t even have to knock because the door was already opening to reveal Lance in nothing, but sweatpants. Keith’s eyes widen when he catches sight of Lance’s abs, quickly diverting them to Lance’s eyes. He hopes the red on his cheeks can still be blamed on the cold that seeps in the building from outside. 

 

“Oh, you brought coffee and cookies!” Lance exclaims, grabbing a cup and the bag of cookies from Keith’s hands. “I’m sure Hunk told you my favorite.”

 

“Yeah, it’s plain chocolate chip, can you be any more basic?” Keith groans, shutting the door behind him as he walks into the apartment and looks around. He watches Lance walk into the kitchen and sniff into the bag, his face scrunching up in disgust. 

 

“What kind of cookie did you get? It stinks,” Lance reaches into the bag and randomly pulls out a cookie that just happens to be one of Keith’s cookies. 

 

“It’s oatmeal with gingerbread flavor in it,” Keith tells him, walking over and taking the cookie from him. He takes a bit out of it and Lance makes the disgusting face again. “And it’s delicious.”

 

“I didn’t even know we sold those,” Lance takes out one of his own cookies and they walk into the living room. Lance jumps and lands on his back on the couch and Keith chooses the chair to the right. 

 

“You don’t,” Keith talks through another bite of the cookie. “Adam is Shiro’s husband.” 

 

“What?!” Lance jerks to a sitting position, looking at Keith was wide eyes. Keith stares back, confusion written on his face. “Adam is Shiro’s husband?! How did I not know this!?”

 

“How  _ did  _ you not know this?” Keith ask, finishing off his cookie, still staring at Lance. “Adam is all Shiro ever talks about and I know Adam never shuts up about Shiro.”

 

“I normally tune out what he says,” Keith rolls his eyes and reaches for another cookie, Lance laying back down on the couch. They both get out their phones, enjoying their cookies and coffees, when Keith glances at Lance. Lance is tall enough that his too long for the couch so his feet almost hang over the side. His eyes, that Keith seems to be obsessed with, dart across his screen and his thumb swipes up and down. 

 

Keith can’t stop staring, although he tries once or twice to look back at his phone. He does manage to go to the camera on his phone, zoom in a little so the camera focuses on Lance, and takes a photo. Luckily, Keith remembered to turn the flash off and his sound wasn’t on, so Lance had no idea Keith just took his photo like a stalker. 

 

“So, what movie do you wanna watch first?” Lance finally asks, not looking away from his phone until he swipes up one last time. He presses the side button and sits up, planting his feet onto the floor. “I have  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas, Halloweentown, Hocus Pocus,  _ and  _ Halloween. _ ” Keith thinks it over, several times because all are his favorite, and finally decides on one. 

 

“ _ The Nightmare Before Christmas, _ ” Keith announces as Lance stands up and walks over to the tv. He sits down in front of the stand the tv sits on and opens it, long through the movies until he pulls out the one Keith requested. 

 

“If you want, you can go down the hall and take a couple blankets from my room,” Lance suggest, turning on the tv and the DVD player. “It’s the second door on the right.” 

 

“Alright,” Keith stands up from his chair and heads down the hallway, counting the doors in his head until he gets to the second one. 

 

“Grab a few pillows too!” Keith hears Lance yell just as he opens the door, his eyes looking everywhere. On Lance’s walls were posters of sharks, the ocean, and even a few of  _ Harry Potter _ were scattered across the room. There was a window directly across from the door, a bookshelf sitting underneath it. Lance’s bed sits to his left and on the right was two other doors and between them was a desk. 

 

Keith takes a random guess and assumed the blankets are in Lance’s closet. He takes another random guess and chooses the door closest to him to be the closet and he guesses correctly. Keith reaches in and pulls out two to three blankets and a few pillows from the top. With one last look at Lance’s room, Keith shuts the door and returns to the living room. 

 

“I didn’t know you liked  _ Harry Potter,” _ Keith says, setting the pillows and blankets on the couch he assumes they’ll be sharing. Lance situates the pillows and blankets how he thinks Keith will like them as they go into a conversation about  _ Harry Potter. _ And they don’t stop until the movie starts and Keith shushes Lance. 

 

———

 

That had been the first time Keith and Lance had ever hung out just themselves other than the cemetery incident. It was so nice they did it several times after that when both of them were off from work. Sometimes, they even visited each other at work and everytime Keith saw Lance walk through the doors of  _ Altea,  _ a smile drifted across his face. 

 

Everyone knew way before he did that Lance was the one for him. 


	7. Day 7: Witch

The next photo was from a weird day, a photo that Lance took when Keith was on night shift for the first time in weeks. 

 

————

 

“Keith, I’m telling you she’s a witch,” Lance whispers, eyeing Allura who is quietly minding her own business while cleaning mugs in front of her. Her white hair was pulled into a ponytail and she made it look better than Keith ever good. Since he has what Lance calls a ‘mullet’, his hair isn’t long enough for a high up ponytail like Allura’s. 

 

“Lance, and I’m telling you this with complete seriousness, she is not a witch,” Keith rolls his eyes at Lance for the fifth time in ten minutes. Lance swears he saw Allura do magic when making his coffee, which is why said coffee is sat between the two, untouched. 

 

“I saw her, with my own eyes, say some weird words and sprinkle something over my mug,” Lance stares down at the mug, sniffing it and then blowing on it, trying to make it do something. Keith sighs and walks away from Lance, ignoring his name being called from him. 

 

“Hey, Allura,” Keith taps her on the shoulder and she stops humming. She places the mug in her hand down and turns around with a smile on her face. “Lance says you’re a witch and that you cast some kind of spell on his coffee. Can you  _ please  _ tell him he’s delusional and that it was just cinnamon you put in his coffee?”

 

“Why would I do that?” She cocks her head to the side in confusion, but a playful smile rest on her lips. “Why not just humor him a bit, yeah?”

 

“But he’s getting on my nerves,” Keith groans, glancing back at Lance who still has his narrowed eyes on Allura. 

 

“Just tell him that I promised the spell was nothing bad, but instead a promise or love in his future,” Allura then winks and Keith before walking past him. She waves to Lance as she passes him, taking out her pen and notepad before walking to a couple that just walked in. Keith sighs and walks back to Lance, trying to decide what to tell him. 

 

“Well, what did she say?” Lance ask, an excited smile on his face. 

 

“She said that she promised it’s not a bad spell, but that it’s a spell that promised love in your future,” Keith leans on the counter, a laugh threatening to escape him as he recites Allura’s words. “So, I guess you better drink up.”

 

“Hell yeah,” Lance’s smiles gets even bigger and he quickly grabs the mug in front of him. Without wasting another minute, Lance is drinking the coffee, forgetting how hot it was, and almost drops the mug. His face turns red and he quickly swallows what’s in his mouth before yelling out. “Fuck! That was hot! That was so hot!”

 

“Did you forget it was just brewed?!” Keith yells back, but it’s cut short after he starts to laugh. Keith would laugh then stop only to look back at Lance and start laughing again. It felt good to laugh how he was now, holding his stomach and wiping at the tears in his eyes. 

 

Keith didn’t even notice when Lance stops talking about his burnt tongue and stares at Keith. Lance’s face goes red, no longer from the heat of the coffee, but from the blood rushing to his face. He smiles at Keith, who is still oblivious to Lance staring. Lance then takes out his phone and, as quickly as possible, tries to take a photo. As soon as he hits the camera app, Keith stops laughing and stares at Lance’s phone. 

 

“Um, what are you doing?” Keith ask nervously, tucking a loose hair behind his ear. 

 

“I’ve never seen you laugh or smile so hard, I wanted to photography it,” Lance admits, smiling when Keith’s pale skin turns as red as a tomato. But, nonetheless, Keith smiles at the camera, but quickly looks up at Lance which makes his smile deepen. Lance quickly takes the photo, staring at it for a few seconds before showing Keith the photo. 

 

“Oh my god, I look terrible,” Keith gasp, reaching for Lance’s phone. Lance shakes his head no and moves his phone farther from Keith, but still close enough where he himself can see it. 

 

“No you don’t, you look cute,” Lance smiles fondly at the photo, only making Keith turn an even deeper red. 

 

“Hey Keith,” a new voice chimes into their and both men turn their direction to a girl rounding the counter. She hangs her jacket on the rack and ties her apron around her waist. “Allura said you can go on your break, only thirty minutes though.”

 

“Thanks Acxa,” Keith takes off his own apron and trades it for his jacket, walking around the counter to Lance. “Come on, you said you wanted to take me somewhere.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Lance glances at Acxa one last time before slowly standing up, letting his glare disappear when he looks back at Keith. “I don’t actually have a place in mind, I was just bored at home. Hunk is over at Shay’s and Pidge is actually asleep.” Lance explains as they exit the coffee shop, hearing the bell ring. 

 

“So you though trying to convince me Allura is a witch was a better use of your time?” Keith laughs, kicking a rock across the sidewalk. 

 

“Even she told you she was a witch, Keith! How can you not believe me?” Lance pouts and it makes Keith laugh again. Lance lets the pout fade away and replaces it with a smile, created by just the sound of Keith’s laugh. 

 

“You need to stop staring at me,” Keith admits, causing Lance to leave whatever mindset he was in. Lance shakes his head and jerks away, his face heating up once again. “I mean, it’s cute, but I know it embarrasses you when you get caught and you always get caught.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Lance shrugs and side-eyes Keith. 

 

“You’re looking again.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

————

 

Keith smiles fondly at the memory and glued the photo in the book, writing the date the photo was taken. The smile doesn’t leave as he looks at the next photo, their black cat staring at him back when he was just a baby. 


End file.
